The Gist of Our Love
by The Last Mad Hatter
Summary: MY FIRST CODE GEASS ONESHOT EVER! YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI Lelouch has been acting strange lately and Suzaku just wants to know why.


A/N: This is my first Code Geass Fanfic EVER "-.- I would have loved to make this a story, but I was coming up blank. So this is now A ONESHOT between Suzaku and Lelouch. Yaoi (so if you don't like then you should probably run away now). Just for those confused this story takes place a little after the "Death of Lelouch"

Disclaimer: Only in my deepest dreams do I own Code Geass, but alas I don't nor do I own any of the characters.

~~~~ONESHOT~~~~

Suzaku's POV

I Have always known Lelouch to be a very strange person at times, but this has to be the strangest. You, see Lelouch didn't really die earlier today. So we decided to live together in secret in my home since I rarely have visitors now days. But lately Lelouch has been constantly acting strange. He basically blushes most of the time when I'm near him. He refuses to sleep in the same bed with me. And to top it all off he is beginning to act as if he needs anger management classes. I really didn't want to say this, but sometimes Lelouch is starting to PMS like a little-

"Suzaku, what would you like for Dinner today?"

"Oh , umm…Anything is fine as long as you make it. Your meals are always delicious ." I say watching once again as a blush stretches across his face as he turns toward the refrigerator. That's it. I can't take it anymore. I'm gonna find out what his problem is tonight at dinner. I won't take no for an answer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner

"Here, Lelouch let me help you set the table" I start taking the silverware from the pantry and begin setting it on the table. Its not much since its only two people, but it's the thought that counts. Once we are finished Lelouch begins setting plates of Steak and Vegetables on the table. As I inhale the scent of the food I can't help but to almost drool. _'Smells soooooooooo Good' _I then sit down while Lelouch does the same. Then I take a bite out of the steak.

" So how is it, Suzaku?"

"Delicious as always Lelouch" And then I see a smile. A genuine smile I haven't seen since we were kids.

" Oh and Lelouch"

"Yes, Suzaku?"

"What's with you lately?" I see the smile on his face begin to disappear.

" I don't know what you mean."

"I mean it's like lately you have been acting so….weird is there something wrong?"

"No. It's just that well…I….." His eyes stare down at the floor and frowns.

"What?"

"Well,I…I…Love You Suzaku" …I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Lelouch, the person who killed many innocent people ,the person who killed Euphie, the person who….was my best friend. Up until now I would have never thought I would feel this way about him. But now that's all about to change.

"…"

"Suzaku, I understand if you don't feel the same way. I mean its understandable after everything that's happened between us." I look at his face once again to something that I haven't seen in a long time. Pain. In those ameythst eyes held alot of pain and guilt.

" I love you too Lulu." And just like that I lost all control of my body. I stood up from the table, walked over to where he was, and kissed him. I then pushed my tounge into his mouth and well let's just say you can pretty much see where this is going. We soon ended up in my bed making out like the hormonal teenagers we were.

"Su…Suzaku." He was flushed pink by the time we got to my bed.

"Lelouch…are you sure you want to do this?"He then nodded. There was no turning back now. I kissed from his collar bone, all over his chest ( and his two "sensitive" spots there), and then all the way to his hip bone.

"Lelouch……"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning.

"Mmmmm….Suzaku my butt hurts" he said as he squirmed in bed. He looked so adorable, so defenseless in bed.

"Lelouch...." I couldn't help but smile as I watched him. But that smile soon drifted away as I saw a figure standing in the doorway. That Figure was none other than Kallen Stadtfield. OH SHIT did she look pissed.

"Suzaku, why the hell is LELOUCH here, in your bed and why isn't he dead?!?!"

_**That's a Wrap :) I Hope you enjoyed it :D My first Code Geass OneShot Ever :] Remember Cupcakes to those t**__**hat review! Yes, I left it as a cliffhanger so you may put whatever kind of ending you like with it, but this is it.**_

_**Mariah signing out x3**_


End file.
